1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cylinders for guns and, more particularly, to a cylinder sizer and method of enlarging at least a portion of a chamber of a cylinder for a gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide cylinders for guns. Typically, the cylinder includes a central aperture extending therethrough and a first mounting portion surrounding the central aperture at one axial end and a second mounting portion surrounding the central aperture at the other axial end thereof for allowing the cylinder to be mounted to the gun. The cylinder also includes a plurality of chambers disposed circumferentially about the central aperture and extending axially therethrough to receive a cartridge of a standard size.
Typically, each chamber has a rim portion at one axial end adjacent a breach side of the gun and a throat portion at the other end adjacent a muzzle side of the gun. The throat portion tapers axially and radially inward to reduce the diameter of the chamber. The cartridge has a cartridge case with a rim disposed in the rim portion and extending into the chamber and a bullet at the end of the cartridge case disposed adjacent the throat portion. When the cartridge is discharged, the bullet travels through the throat portion of the chamber into a barrel of the gun. In the barrel, the bullet travels through a forcing cone and engages riffling in the barrel to exit the gun on a true plane.
Although cartridges are manufactured in standard sizes, some gun operators use outdated, non-standard or "special" cartridges for shooting. These cartridges typically have a bullet with a diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the throat portion of the chambers. When the cartridge is fired, the bullet enters the throat portion, which shaves or removes material from the bullet, distorting the travel of the bullet through the forcing cone and barrel, resulting in inaccurate travel. As a result, it is necessary to enlarge the diameter of the throat portion of the chambers. However, the throat portion of the chambers must be enlarged in an accurate manner of else the bullets of the cartridges will not exit the barrel on a true plane.
It is desirable to provide a cylinder sizer to enlarge at least a portion of the chambers of a cylinder for a gun. It is also desirable to enlarge either all or a portion of chambers of a cylinder for a gun in an accurate or true manner. It is further desirable to provide a method for enlarging at least a portion of chambers of a cylinder for a gun to a desired size.